What Dr Jekyll Hydes Among Us
by 1jamesamartin7
Summary: Hey fanfictioners I'm here giving you a story were Dr Jekyll is in the wolf among us enjoy


Jekyll was getting of the boat that takes you to New York City from London. When he reached the docs he then walked to the city streets to find Bigby.

Jekyll looked to the left and found the big bad wolf smoking and Standing next to a green car.

Jekyll walked over to Bigby

Jekyll:" Hello Bigby"

Bigby:" Jekyll, snow is waiting for us at the Woodlands."

Jekyll:" Ok, nice car."

Bigby:" thanks, belonged to Crane before he got arrested for embezzling fable town. So I kinda confiscated it."

They drove down to the Woodlands and when they made it they got out of the car they both saw Beauty and Beast walking down the sidewalk to the Woodlands.

Beast:" Hey Big…by."

Beauty and Beast stared at Jekyll as he grabbed his suitcase out of the car.

Jekyll:" Beauty Beast."

They both just Stared at Jekyll with their eyes and mouth wide open.

Beauty:" Uh Bigby why is… he here?"

Jekyll wasn't offended, he understood why they were scared of him.

Bigby:"go inside Jekyll I'll handle this."

Jekyll walked to the door of the apartment building and just then, a vase was thrown out of window where Beauty and Beast apartment was. Everyone looked where the window was and rushed inside the building. Bigby,Beauty, and Beast took the elevator up while Jekyll took the stairs. All of them reach their destination at the same time

Jekyll:"What took you 3 so long?"

They saw that the 2 love birds door was wide open and light was shining out of it. They looked in side and saw that Tweedle Dum was going through Beauty and Beast stuff

Bigby:" DUM, what the fuck are you doing?"

Dum:" Why don't you leave me the fuck… AHHHHH!"

Dum screamed because he saw Jekyll.

Dum:" What…What the fuck is he doing here."

Bigby : " Jekylls banishment ended, now answer our question."

Dum:" I'm here trying to get the money that those 2 owe me and my brother. Now answer this question, Jekyll is still banished for another 15 years. You think that Crane is now gone you can just do whatever you want? Jekyll and his other phyco half where banished for a reason."

Bigby : " Snow and I talked to King Cole and he's alright with it."

Dum then ran into Bigby, Beauty, and Beast outside the door, Jekyll dodge Dum, Dum then used a grandfather clock to block the door, then he faced Jekyll and pulled out a Switchblade from his pocket.

Dum : " I know fighting you is a death wish but you know that if your friend comes out you'll might go back to London or go down the witching well."

Jekyll : " I won't need him for this."

Dum was slashing at Jekyll but couldn't cut him and every time Dum missed, he would get quick punch in the face or the gut but they didn't hurt much. ( you might think I'm gonna rip off the wolf among us in this part.) Dum ram into Jekyll and they both went through the window. They landed on a tree and a branch broke off. As Jekyll stood up Dum grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the tree

Dum : " Any man can Fight you Jekyll, I want to see your friend, I know he's in their, come on out, let's see what you HYDE.

Jekyll was trying to get Dum hands off his neck. When he almost blacked out, his brown eyes began to turn dark, his brown short curly hair was turning black and looked slide back, and his body started growing he became buffer and buffer.

Dum : " That's it, that's it, that's ahg

Bigby stuck Dums switchblade in his spine, Jekyll sat down trying to get his breath back

Jekyll : " Thanks Bigby "

Bigby : " don't mention it"

Beauty and Beast were behind Bigby.

Beauty : " You ok Jekyll, I mean your eyes and hair were you…?

Jekyll : " relax, he won't coming out."

Jekyll was turning back into his old self.

Snow then came over to see what happened.

Snow:" Bigby, what the hell happened, I mean first I here glass breaking in Beauty and Beast apartment and now I see that my tree broke what… Jekyll."

Jekyll : " miss snow."

Snow :" Uh hello Jekyll, did…"

Jekyll : " don't worry, I'm fine, and it was Tweedle Dum. "

They then all discovered that Dum was gone.

Jekyll : " My he moves fast, anyway what did he when you 2 owed him money? "

Beauty and Beast looked at each other and said

That they took a loan from him and it was 2500$

Jekyll pulled out his check book and gave them a check.

Beast : " Jekyll we couldn't."

Jekyll : " Please I couldn't live with my self if I didn't help my friends when I could."


End file.
